And Then There's You
by NatalinaForever
Summary: When Nat and Rosalina disguise themselves as a girl and boy respectively, they start to get treated differently. How will their day at the county fair affect their relationship? Two-shot based on the episode "The County Fair," Natalina fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's part one of the two-shot based off of _The County Fair_. I find this episode hilarious, but I was still curious as to what Nat and Rosalina were thinking. The first part is Rosalina's point of view and the second part will be Nat's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

Today, the Naked Brothers Band will be spending all day at the county fair. Since it's not time for the concert yet, we get to hang out and do whatever. We all knew we would have to dress in disguises so that we wouldn't be recognized. What we didn't know was that the bunny costumes would be a complete failure. After we got chased by some crazy fans for a while, we finally found a hiding spot, where we discovered some alternative costumes. That is why all the band members, except for me, are now dressed up as princesses. Ironically, I'm the only one who could fit into the dude costume.

After we are in disguise once again, we meet up with Cooper, who tells us we can go off on our own until the sound check. As soon as he lets us free, Thomas, David, and Qaasim all head off towards the greased pig contest and Alex says something about how it's unladylike. Alex is the only one who's really trying to be in-character.

Naturally, Nat and I pair up and search for something we can do together. With all the guys in our band, it might seem weird to an outsider that I ended up being Nat's best friend. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

As we're walking, I point to one of those bull-riding exhibits. "I want to go ride the bull," I tell Nat.

He raises an eyebrow at me and laughs, "Bull-riding? Whatever you say, Rosalina."

I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but I grab his hand and drag him to the bull.

When we get there, there are several spectators, but there's not really a line, so I'm able to take my turn right away. I get on the bull and hold on, but once the bull starts moving, it's a lot harder to stay on than I thought it would be. I scream and fall off the bull in a very ungraceful manner.

The boys watching start teasing me relentlessly.

"Hey Robert E. Lee, no wonder we lost the war," one boy mocks.

"Hey sissy boy, what kind of rider are you anyway?" another boy laughs, "Why don't you go join the girls' little quilting bee?"

I know I shouldn't really care about what these boys think. In fact, they probably wouldn't be teasing me if they knew my real identity. But nonetheless, their mockery aggravates me and makes me want to show them that I _can_ be tough. It may also partially be because I want to impress Nat.

"Hey leave her alone you guys," Nat defends me, but his misuse of pronouns only makes things worse.

"Did you hear what she just said?"

"Yeah that's funny. What a burn. Leave the poor little girl alone," the same guy from earlier remarks.

I roll my eyes and mutter, "I hate those guys."

"Let me go," Nat offers, "I'll make you look good." I'm not really sure what he's planning, but I let him go.

"Uh, may I go next?" he asks, trying to mimic a girls' voice.

"Sure thing, darling," the guy running the ride says. He offers to help Nat up, which annoys me even more.

"Sure, help the girl up," I mumble to myself.

Everyone starts cheering for Nat as soon as the bull starts moving. I'd also like to mention that the bull is moving about as fast as a turtle in quicksand. Anyone could stay on the bull at _that_ speed! And how is _this_ supposed to make me look good?

"Why are you going so easy on him… her?" I ask, correcting myself. This whole pronoun thing is getting confusing. I run over to where the man is running the bull and turn the speed up to a faster setting.

Nat falls off the bull instantly and suddenly everyone's concerned about whether he's okay. When _I_ fell off, they all laughed at me.

"Good for you, honey," the man helps him up and then points at me and adds, "Hey, that boy right there, he's a troublemaker."

Nat thanks him and I roll my eyes.

"You _are_ a troublemaker," Nat comments as soon as he sees me, "That was really painful."

"Stop being such a baby," I remark. I fell off too, Nat, in case you didn't notice.

"What? What's the matter with you?" he asks, looking confused.

"'Can I help you out, honey?' 'Are you okay, honey?'" I mimic the man running the ride, "I was much better than you were. They're just all nice to you because you're a girl." I just find it annoying how Nat's getting all this attention. Like it isn't enough that he gets pined over by thousands of girls every night.

"Okay, just to get it straight, I'm _not_ a girl," Nat comments, as if I could forget.

But he's obviously not trying to convince the crowd of this. "You gonna try again, little girl?" the man asks and Nat is quick to say yes. The crowd cheers the entire time Nat is riding on the bull. Which turns out to be quite a long time. I'm too furious to watch though, so I turn my back to him and the bull.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was kind of short, but the second part of the two-shot will be much longer. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

 **Gina, Riley, Cyann, and Lynn - I really appreciate your support and I wish I could write the longer stories that you guys are requesting, but there are a couple reasons why I've been writing shorter stories: 1 I tried writing longer stories about different shows a while back and I always ended up getting busy and never finishing them. (I wanted to make sure I would finish all the stories I wrote over winter break.) 2 There were so many episodes in which I was curious about what the characters were thinking that I couldn't have written about all of them had I been writing long stories. And 3 I love writing the build-up that leads Nat and Rosalina to become a couple. Sadly, school is starting next week, so I only have time for one more one-shot after this. But depending on what happens, I may try to write a longer story during summer break or something. Thank you guys so much for your kindness though. It makes me so happy that you guys like my writing. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Nat's POV

Thanks to some helpful tips, I am able to stay on the bull a lot longer than I did last time. I look over at Rosalina, who appears to be fuming. Why is she so mad? All I know is: dressing like a girl for a day still doesn't help me _understand_ girls.

"How'd you stay on that long?" Rosalina demands, once I meet her on the sidelines.

"Oh, the guy running it gave me some pointers," I explain.

"That is so unfair!" she exclaims. Seriously, what is her deal?

"What's unfair?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"The only reason why he's treating you like this is because he thinks you're a girl," Rosalina says bluntly.

"You're so jealous," I tell her, laughing to myself. It seems Rosalina hates it when I get special treatment. But I'm not really sure why.

"I am not," she denies.

"Yes you are, you wish _you_ were a girl," I say ironically. I obviously meant it as a joke, but my comment attracts an unwanted audience.

"You hear that?" one of the boys who was being mean to Rosalina remarks, "That sissy boy wishes he were a girl."

"Maybe we should open up a can of 'hillybilly whoop butt' on you," another boy moronically comments. _If you knew who she really is, I bet you'd be a lot nicer_ , I think to myself.

"I'd like to see you try," she says, against her better judgment, raising her fists in a fighting motion.

"Uh, no, you wouldn't," I tell her, silently begging her to stop this madness. Then I turn to the aggressors, "No… no she wouldn't." I realize I used the wrong pronoun again, so I add, "He's just kidding."

"I am not!" Rosalina argues, "I'll fight you all right now!"

I can't let anything happen to Rosalina, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. The guy in front looks the most dangerous so I jump on his back to distract him. In the midst of the chaos that ensues, I notice other girls doing the same as me with the remaining guys. I look back at where Rosalina is standing, glad that she was unsuccessful in picking a fight. I love that girl, but I don't know _what_ she was thinking when she challenged those guys.

In the midst of the craziness, the bullies seem to have forgotten about Rosalina. I take the opportunity to jump off the guy's back and run over to her. I put my arms around her and try desperately to pull her away from the crowd. She's very persistent though and I wonder what she's trying to prove. I finally manage to get her away from the scene when I tell her I need to get some ice for my head. I didn't actually get hit or anything, but I needed to think of something that would get her to budge.

"Fine, let's go," she responds grumpily. "You're such a girl," she adds and I give her a weird look. Rosalina's taking this a little too far. We find the place where they sell turkey legs and ask them if they have any ice. They put some ice in a bag and hand it to me. I thank them and we go find a place to sit down.

"I can't believe you got us into a fight," I remark, holding the ice against my head for show.

"I can't believe you didn't let me fight them," Rosalina barks back, "I'm such a better wrestler than you are." Her comment brings back the memory of when she kept calling me chicken until I eventually agreed to wrestle with her. I had been worried that _I_ would hurt _her_ , but then she took me out in less than ten seconds. That doesn't stop me from feeling the need to protect her though.

"You know what? I don't like you as a boy. You're too macho," I complain. Rosalina may be the perfect girl, but she's not nearly as endearing when she's dressed as a boy. Who knew a simple outfit could change someone so much?

"Hello Miss," a male's voice greets suddenly.

"Yes?" Rosalina responds, but then remembers she's a boy today and says, "He means you."

"Oh," I answer awkwardly, "Hi."

"Hi. My name is Harley Joe McAllister and I like your style," Harley tells me.

"Well thank you," I reply. Might as well be polite. I have to act the part.

"I saw the way you rode that bull and fought those bullies. You're strong, you're brave, and you've got a good left hook," Harley compliments and I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

But I go along with it anyway. "Oh Harley," I respond, waving my hand as if to say, "It's nothing."

"I like that in a woman," he tells me. "Are you two… together, if you know what I mean?"

I look down, not sure what to say. I silently wish Rosalina would say we are an item, not even because I want it to be true. Okay, well partially for that reason. But mostly because I don't want to be pursued by Harley anymore.

"No, Harley, she's all yours," Rosalina comments, saying pretty much the opposite of what I was hoping for.

"Well then, Miss, will you allow me to buy you a turkey leg?" Harley asks, sitting down much too close to me.

"Uh, no thanks," I reply, being polite as I can.

"Oh come on, Nat…alie," Rosalina pipes in, catching herself before she calls me by my real name. "Let this nice young man buy you a turkey leg. I'm going to go ride the bull a couple times. I'll let you two kids get acquainted." Gee thanks Rosalina, go ahead and make it worse.

I glance over at Harley, who's staring at me with a smile. It's already creeping me out. I really hope this isn't how I appear to Rosalina.

"I'll go get your turkey leg," Harley says, but before I can stop him, he has already run off and is standing in line. I sigh and put my head in my hands. This isn't quite the fun day at the county fair I was hoping to have with Rosalina. Within a couple minutes, Harley returns and hands me the turkey leg.

"How's that turkey leg? Salty enough?" he asks and I scrunch my face, because it's actually too salty. "You know, I never met anyone like you Natalie. The way you chew with your mouth closed," Harley compliments. I may not be the best at not slurping my soup, but apparently my other table manners are alright. "Would you like to hear a poem I wrote for you just now?"

"Uh no, I'm good," I reply to avoid letting this situation become even more awkward.

"There are blond girls, tall girls, short girls, and small girls," Harley starts. This sounds suspiciously familiar. "There is every kind of girl in this world and then there is you. Ooh-ooh-ooh and then there is you." I just look at him, amused. I would know those lyrics anywhere. After all, I wrote them.

"Harley, you're quoting a Naked Brothers Band song," I call him out.

"Darn it all," Harley says in frustration, "I thought I could pass it off as my own. My girl always believes me when I quote that song to her." His _girl_? If Rosalina was my girl, I would never buy a turkey leg for another female. What is he thinking?

"Shame on you Harley! Shame on you! Buying me a turkey leg when you already have a girlfriend," I scold, waving my turkey leg at him.

"She asked for it," Harley responds dejectedly.

"What did she do to you?" I ask, although he shouldn't be buying turkey legs for other girls no matter what she did.

"She went into a beauty pageant is what she did," he answers. That's it?

"What's wrong with that?" I wonder out loud.

"Do you know how many guys she'll meet if she becomes Junior Miss Crawfish? She'll forget all about me," Harley replies. I guess I can see his point, but that still doesn't mean he should be flirting with other girls. That will only drive her away.

"Harley, dude, let's talk man-to-man here," I suggest, completely disregarding my female persona.

"Huh?"

"Come on. You've got to let her fly free dude," I tell him. Look at me, giving relationship advice. I never thought this day would come.

"Yeah. But if she's gonna treat me that way, I'm out! If she's gonna leave me that way, I'm out! I can't take her crying anymore and I can't take her whining anymore," Harley quotes. I laugh because this is so entertaining. In the back of my mind, I'm wondering how he doesn't realize who he's really talking to. I mean, if he knows Naked Brothers Band lyrics so well, it seems like he would recognize us instantly. I don't think our disguises are _that_ impressive.

"Harley, you're doing it again," I comment.

"I'm quoting another Naked Brothers Band song?" he asks. It's a mystery to me how he doesn't even know he's doing it. This _has_ to be planned.

"Yup."

"Really? Darn it! I thought I made that one up," Harley responds wishfully.

"Nope," I answer.

"Hey, how come I don't know I'm quoting the songs, but you do?" Harley questions.

"I'm just a huge Naked Brothers Band fan, I guess," I reply with a laugh.

"I like their music too," he tells me. Why thank you, Harley. "Who's your favorite member?"

This is a no-brainer. "I think Rosalina's the best," I reply, smiling. The longer this goes on, the funnier it gets.

"Really?" he retorts, "It seems like girls usually like Nat the best."

"Yeah, Nat's pretty cool too," I answer, still shocked he hasn't realized it's me. "I actually have a couple extra tickets for the concert tonight," I mention, taking the tickets out of my purse, "Maybe you could use them to win back your girlfriend."

"Gee thanks!" Harley replies, taking the tickets from my hand. He stands up, but before he leaves, he adds, "Maybe I'll see you there."

"I bet you will," I tell him with an amused smirk. Once he has left, I stand up to go find Rosalina. Sure enough, she's riding on the bull once more. I walk over to the sidelines and smile as I watch her. She seems to have gotten the hang of it while I was gone.

"Only thirty more seconds and you'll win the contest!" the same man from earlier shouts. Now I'm really impressed. The rider has to stay on the bull for five minutes in order to win the contest, which means she's already been hanging in there for a while. From the sidelines, I cheer her on, while carefully avoiding the use of her name.

Thirty seconds go by and the man declares Rosalina the winner. "Woo hoo!" I shout and give her a pat on the back as she stumbles towards us to claim her prize. I can't blame her for being wobbly. Five minutes is a long time to be on that bull.

The man shouts, "You won a bale of hay!"

"She won a bale of hay!" I exclaim excitedly. Then I correct myself, "I mean, _he_ won a bale of hay!"

The prize is so useless, but I'm proud of Rosalina nonetheless. After the excitement of Rosalina winning dies down, I remind her that we better get back to the tour bus before the sound check. She starts to drag the bale of hay, but I offer to take it for her. She must be pretty tired at this point, because she doesn't even refuse to let me do it.

"Now I know why you wanted to win that bull riding so much. I mean, who doesn't want to win a bale of hay?" I tease her as we walk.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault I became such a macho pig," Rosalina defends herself. "Those boys kept egging me on," she explains.

"You know what? No offense, but you're the most obnoxious boy I've ever met," I tell her, struggling a little to drag the hay and keep up with her pace.

"Okay, no offense, but you're the most annoying girl I've ever met," she responds. Fair enough.

"Being a girl is hard. I mean, you have to be so nice to boys, even when they're such complete idiots," I remark.

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Rosalina says with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, stopping abruptly.

Once she realizes I've stopped, she stops as well and turns to me, "Well it's not that I struggle to be nice, but I _do_ deal with idiots every day."

She's obviously talking about all the guys in the band and I'm about to drop it when she adds, "In fact, I deal with one idiot in particular who doesn't know a romantic gesture when he sees one."

The way she's being ambiguous makes it sound like she's talking about me. "I do too," I respond, "You're the one who's oblivious."

"How am I oblivious?" she asks perplexedly.

"Does 'you're beautiful' not mean anything to you?" I answer her question with a question. That's what I said to her about a week ago when all those Cleveland girls loved Thomas because he said they were beautiful.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rosalina replies confusedly.

"When I said it, I was hoping you would take the hint," I answer honestly. This seems to take her by surprise.

"Take the hint about what?" Rosalina asks. See? Oblivious.

"That I want us to be more than friends!" I blurt out louder than I meant to. I check to make sure no one is paying attention. Luckily, no one is.

"Oh," Rosalina responds and I start to worry that I shouldn't have said anything. Then she quietly replies, "I want to be more than friends too."

I smile brightly at her. "Well then what are we waiting for?" She smiles back at me and I pull her in for a kiss. We're still in our costumes though and her mustache and beard feel weird against my face, so I pull away and suggest, "Let's continue this later."

I switch sides with Rosalina so that I can use my left hand to hold her right hand. We continue to walk towards the tour bus.

"From now on, how about you be the dude and I'll be the girl," Rosalina proposes.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I answer, giving her hand a squeeze. Once we get back to the tour bus, we tell the band the good news and they congratulate us. Then we all change back into our regular clothes before the sound check and concert.

After the sound check but before the concert, Alex tells me about his day with Emma Stockdale and I wonder if that's the same girl Harley was talking about. In the beginning of the concert, Alex and I congratulate our dad for winning his accordion contest and then Alex congratulates Emma for winning the Junior Miss Crawfish pageant. Then we start playing our first song of the night.

" _There are blonde girls, tall girls, short girls, small girls,_

 _There is every type of girl in the world,_

 _And then there's you,_

 _And then there's you…_ "

As I'm singing, I smile over at my stunning girlfriend. She sends me a brilliant smile in return. Today was very… interesting. I never would have thought it would have ended like this, but I'm super glad that it did.

" _There are good girls, bad girls, glad girls, mad girls,_

 _There is every type of girl in the world,_

 _And then there's you,_

 _And then there's you…_ "

I hope everything worked out with Harley and his girlfriend too. I'm just not sure how she'll react when she hears this song and realizes Harley just copied our song with his poem. Hopefully she's not too upset.

Me on the other hand, for once, I don't have my own girl problems. This hasn't been the case in a long time, so I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts. I never really thought about how thankful I am that Rosalina is a female until today. But since she _is_ a girl, I can finally say that I got the girl of my dreams.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story! :) The last story I'll be posting for a while should be up by Sunday. And like I said, that one will have a YouTube video to go along with it. :D


End file.
